1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of wireless communications. More particularly, the invention relates to a wireless communications architecture that provides narrow cast bidirectional channels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Prior art wireless communications systems, for instance cellular telephone systems, are known to those skilled in the art. For example, a conventional cellular telephone system typically uses a low power UHF geographically distributed architecture of overlapping cells.
A problem with this technology has been that some geographic regions (e.g., cities) have a high demand for service, but there is limit to the amount of bandwidth that can be installed within a given region. The maximum installable bandwidth is limited by at least two constraints. First, there are a limited number of available frequency pairs (channels) due to government regulations. Second, cells with the same, or similar, frequency pairs must be spaced apart to avoid interference. Once a given region is saturated, no additional capacity can be provided without incurring interference. Therefore, what is required is solution that permits a wireless communications operator to provide additional capacity in a saturate region without incurring interference.
Another problem with this technology has been that as the number and popularity of data services increases, the demand for forward bandwidth is growing much faster than the demand for reverse bandwidth. Adding a cell within a region to satisfy the need for forward bandwidth also adds reverse bandwidth, which may not be needed. Therefore, what is also required is a solution that permits a wireless communications operator to add capacity only in the direction (i.e., forward or reverse) in which it is needed.
Heretofore, the requirements of providing additional capacity within a saturated region without incurring interference, and adding capacity only in the direction in which it is needed referred to above have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that simultaneously addresses both of these requirements. The invention is directed to meeting these requirements, among others.
A goal of the invention is to simultaneously satisfy the above-discussed requirements of providing additional capacity within a saturated region without incurring interference, and adding capacity only in the direction in which it is needed which, in the case of the prior art, are not satisfied.
One embodiment of the invention is based on a method, comprising: providing a wireless communications system having narrow cast bi-directional internet channel capability and defining a substantially nonconflicting regional overlay; then transmitting a downstream signal from a downstream transmitter to a bi-directional transceiver; and transmitting an upstream signal from said bi-directional transceiver to an upstream receiver through said substantially nonconflicting regional overlay. Another embodiment of the invention is based on a wireless communications system, comprising: a plurality of downstream transmitters; a plurality of bi-directional transceivers coupled to said plurality of downstream transmitters; and at least one upstream receiver coupled to said plurality of bi-directional transceivers, wherein said wireless communications system i) has narrow cast bi-directional internet channel capability and ii) defines a substantially nonconflicting regional overlay. Another embodiment of the invention is based on a kit to provide a wireless communications system, comprising: a plurality of downstream transmitters; and a plurality of bi-directional transceivers coupled to said plurality of downstream transmitters, wherein said wireless communications system i) has narrow cast bi-directional internet channel capability and ii) defines a substantially nonconflicting regional overlay.
These, and other goals and embodiments of the invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention and numerous specific details thereof, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.